Talk:North American Cold War
Why do you hate Ben Bernanke? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:45, June 5, 2013 (UTC) That's a good question. Sending a death squad to kill a man is excessive (and a human rights violation). Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:50, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Ben Bernanke is a federal reserve chairman who is one of many extraordinarily corrupt financial giant CEO's who control the U.S. currency system and affiliates globally, who control the world's currency systems, including the European Union and its banks, who are responsible for the economic crisis we are in today. If you look into the news and information about the Federal Reserve's activities before and during the Recession, you will see that under his control as Federal Reserve Chairman, he and his allies FUBAR'd the U.S. economy and the European economies. This man is still in power and able to avoid prosecution for his financial crimes because of his control over the U.S. dollar. To date, the only country that has held the banksters liable for the economic disaster the world has been in since 2008 is Iceland, who bailed out the citizens and prosecuted the corrupt predatory banking CEO's, resulting in a rebound of Iceland's economy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but he's still a U.S. citizen you ruthlessly murdered on American soil for selfish reasons. I'm sure you wouldn't want death squads from other countries killing Israelis who were responsible for killing and kidnapping non-Israelis throughout the world, so why would you do the same? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 12:06, June 5, 2013 (UTC) >Destroying global economy >Millions lose jobs >Tens of thousands homeless >Billions of starving or poverty stricken humans globally >Several illegal wars >Entire countries thrown into collapse and mass rioting Selfish reasons. I call it justice. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:22, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Economics is not a perfect science. He never owned or worked for a bank other than the Federal Reserve. He's not a CEO. Banks are responsible for lending money, and most of Europe's problems are from government debt (applied to national banks) from having an unbalanced budget. Problems with the American currency are exaggerated, and not Bernanke's fault, though he may have contributed it by somewhat flawed economic philosophy before the beginning of the recession. Evidence that he FUBAR'd the U.S. economy and European economies, please. Banks have problems but Bernanke isn't really to blame as he was the chairman of the Federal Reserve and wasn't running the corporate banks. He's really not that bad. Poverty stricken humans in third world countries are caused by Western companies by a lack of jobs due to foreign products having priority due to interference and subsidies, not the recession, which only increased unemployment in first world and second countries countries. It's really overblown in my opinion. It's a recession, not the end of the world. He doesn't need to be executed. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, June 6, 2013 (UTC) But you see TM, The U.S. Federal Reserve is a private bank. It isn't a federal agency. It's a private bank with the authority to print our currency, mint our coins and set our inflation rates. Because of the people who run and control the Federal Reserve, Bernanke included, our economy is shit. The debt is not from America's over-spending alone. The Federal Reserve has the power to lend the U.S. federal government money as desired, able to type several zeros behind a number and "give" that to the U.S. at interest. How does one pay off a debt at interest with the money that is given to you by the person you owe. On top of that, Bernanke and his friends on Wall Street, who are CEOs and executives with AIG, Freddy Mac, Fannie Mae, JP Morgan Chase, CitiGroup, etc, because of their own mismanagement, fucked up their companies and ran them into the ground and then demanded a bailout from the U.S. government. Instead of letting the free market do what it was meant to, a company fails, it goes bankrupt and dies, corporate influences who lobby our "elected" officials and our self-appointed Federal Reserve chairmen and executives to give bailouts at the expense of millions of Americans who were screwed over by predatory bankers, having their homes seized, indebted people jailed for being unable to pay outrageous fees, millions of jobs lost and at the end of the day, Bernanke and his homies pat themselves on the back and get end of the year bonuses in the millions of dollars each with the poor bank janitor and his family starves. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:17, June 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't really want to argue this but it's a central bank and thus not private. Bernanke is not that bad. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:55, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Video http://stormcloudsgathering.com/the-terrifying-future-of-the-united-states This video made me think of this page xD -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:09, June 6, 2013 (UTC) And it's all happening. Be happy you aren't in the United States. I give it two or three more years before we look like the Soviet Union and Nazi Germany mixed with scenes from Red Dawn (Patriots vs. U.S. Armed Forces). Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'd be more worried about the Liberals than the governments. Crazy psychos. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 03:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, bro, 'dem gays is ruinin' 'Murica. I dun care much bout 'dem dose FEMA camps and da Feds raidin' my home and shittin' on muh Constitution as much as dese homos runnin' amok bein' all in love and sheee-it. MFW Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Don't know what you said, but given the lunacy and terrible Southern accent, I take that was an insult. Classy. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:11, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Always classy when Viva gets upset over gay rights. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:31, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know we were speaking of gay rights, with all the FEMA, Constitution, and raiding talk. But when your as whiny as you are, I suppose throwing up stupid issues would make anyone made. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:36, June 8, 2013 (UTC)